Lover No More
by TropicCitrus
Summary: OH MY GOSH DON'T READ THIS EITHER WHY DID I MAKE A SEQUEL
1. Tactical School

**A/N: Okay, I was REALLY bored at school one day, so I wrote an intro to the sequel to Bonzo's Lover. It goes by the tune of "America the Beautiful" and I named it Julienne's Mourning Song. I have a bunch of chapters already written, I just probably won't feel like typing the rest of them up until I type up my other story.**

"O beautiful

For matte black eyes

Above a cute(ish) nose

For muscular

Abs on his chest

Below his luscious lips!

My Bonzo! My Bonzo! God shed his grace on thee.

And on his head

Was perfect hair

From ear to handsome ear!"

Sang Julienne as she mourned the loss of Bonzo. She had found out as soon as she reached Tactical School what had happened, and blamed herself for it. Maybe if she hadn't broken up with him, he wouldn't have picked a fight. Or if she had convinced him to spend all the remaining time before the ships launched with her, he wouldn't have died so soon. He'd be preoccupied with her.

Yes, she broke up with him, but it hurt to know he had died. _Why, Bonzo, why?_ She thought. _He had so much life left in him! WHY?_

Julienne sniffled, wiped a tear out of her eye, and got up. She turned the light back on and left the room just in time to see Lilah Espinoza quickly kiss Roy Harper on the cheek. In Tactical school, all the armies were occasionally switched around, the students living in groups of 4 per room. Every few weeks the armies were shifted into new armies. The teachers said this was so that they learned to adapt.

Lilah was one of Julienne's roommates. (Roy was not.) Lilah reminded Julienne of her friend Serena from Battle School. Serena and Tim had both ended up in pre-command school, while Julienne was put in Tactical. Roy had been on the ship to Tactical School, but Lilah had refused to date him for a while, for fear of separation. It had taken a few months for Lilah to agree to date Roy, but she decided she loved him too much.

When Julienne arrived a few days ago, she had no clue that Bonzo was in his…state of being. Julienne found out when she and Lilah were talking about how they can't believe she dated Bonzo Madrid. Evan Kasper, a roommate with light brown hair and blue eyes and a medium height, overheard.

"Bonzo Madrid? The dead guy?" he asked.

"Bonzo is DEAD? HOW?" asked Julienne, surprised.

"He picked a fight with that Wiggin kid. Ender was his name, I believe. Guess he lives up to his name!" Evan tried to joke. Julienne burst into a sob. "Sorry, sorry! I was just trying to make you feel better!" Evan tried to recover. He put his hand on Julienne's shoulder, telling her Bonzo was in a better place now, yadda yadda, blah blah.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Julienne's POV

Bonzo! WHY? WHHHHYYYYYYYYYY? I'm sorry, forgive me! Why him? Why then? WHY? I felt like screaming. I put my head in my pillow and yelled "WHY? WHYYYY? AAAUUGH!" until the pillow was wet and mucous-y on that side. I flipped it over to sleep on.

Nightmare. This MUST be a nightmare. I was walking through Battle School. Bonzo's voice echoed through the halls.

"Why, Julienne? Why did you do this to me? The torture! I can't live without you. I'm not living anymore- you left me, remember? YOU'RE SICK. You were too perfect, and you dumped me. Hard. You _killed me._"P

'Killed me' kept repeating over and over again. I tried to run. Then, when I couldn't escape, I curled up in a ball on the floor and put my hands to my ears. It still echoed in my head. I started to suffocate. I can't breathe! I'm going to die!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I woke up face down on the pillow. I pushed myself up with my arms, panting. I might have died if I hadn't woken up. I got out of bed and looked around the room. Everyone was fast asleep. Remy, Evan, and Lilah was on top bunk of our bed. Everyone's safe. I went back to sleep.

**Sorry it was kind of depressing. There will be a bit more Julienne wailing over Bonzo, but soon she'll get over will be a bit more huimor later. And romance.**


	2. séance

**I decided: No rush on the other new story. Please Lilah so she can submit random reviews to my story. Continue typing up Lover No More until you get to the guest chapter.**

**So I'll use my extra time from this snow day to type up to chapter 4, Lilahland, where Lilah will need to email me her chapter.**

Julienne's POV

The next day I told Lilah about my dream.

"That's creepy. Maybe you should do a séance circle or something," she said. "Maybe we can do it on the Observation Deck."

There are a lot of changes from Battle School to Tactical School. First, it's smaller. Some kids are iced, and some go to another school. They won't _all_ be coming here. Second, we get an Observation Deck, where we can go to in our free time. I think they figured that we're hormonal teenagers and they can't do anything about it, there are _some_ girls and a few guys might become gay, so they should just include an observation deck where we can look at whatever stars we were currently facing, if any. It works as a great date place.

Also, the simulation games are with ships instead of the Battle Room. It took a little getting used to, since I was ready for more physical combat.

Fourth: We are placed randomly in groups of four. It's not always 2 girls and 2 guys, that's just what Lilah and I were put into.

Some of the people are really weird. Remy is a kid with spiky black hair and braces. Food is always stuck in his braces- EW.

But some people are nice, like Evan. I know he didn't want to make me cry when he told me Bonzo died the other day. Lilah is a great friend, though a little hyper at times. She has "Light brown" hair and greenish eyes.

"No thanks," I replied to Lilah. "Maybe another time. But you shouldn't spend your time worrying about me. Spend some time with Roy- He's crazy about you."

"You really think so?" asked Lilah, eyes starry.

"Well, duh. He's been flirting with you since the ship over here. Maybe you should just hang out with him, he won't mind a bit," I said.

Lilah paused, then asked, "Do you think he'll mind if I stalk him? Do you think he'll notice me?"

"That's how I got Bonzo," I replied, then burst into tears at the thought of him.

"It's okay, it's okay! He's in a better place! Don't worry!" Lilah comforted me.

Someone came into the room, but I think they left, because Lilah yelled, "GET AWAY, YOU CREEP!" It was probably a teacher or something (I found out later it was Remy asking for a back scratch.)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lilah's POV

Remy's so weird. And gross. If I hadn't yelled, he wouldn't have left, I bet. He's such a creeper.

I started typing out an email to Roy (Ah, Roy!). We wouldn't be able to do the séance tonight- I had free period taken away (JUST for speaking my mind!). I also had to tell him we'd need the rope, after all. Julienne won't be as willing as we'd hoped she'd be….

###################################################################

Julienne's POV

I can't move. It's dark- wait, a little light. I must be blindfolded!

My arms and legs can't separate from my body. Lilah must have tied me up. Why did she tie me up?

"Wakey, wakey, Julienne! You have a séance to attend!" greeted Lilah. Oh, no. Back to the séance idea?

I felt two pairs of hands untying me. Lilah must have an accomplice…Great. Just great.

The blindfold was removed and I saw Lilah and Roy standing before me. They moved to show a séance circle, complete with candles, and a desk was projecting some gibberish, probably a chant.

I looked up and saw the great expanse of stars that the skylight of the observation deck shows. Lilah went through with her plan, after all.

I sighed and stood over by the circle, knowing Lilah had most likely blockaded the doors behind me.

**See? Less sobs over Bonzo. Please review!**


	3. Facebook

**A/N: Keep in mind this _is_ he future and they're supposed to be in year, like, 3000.**

Julienne's POV

Lilah peered over my shoulder at the desk. "What is THAT?" she asked.

"Apparently it's an old social networking site," I explained. "I just found it while surfing the nets. You upload a picture of yourself, put information about yourself in, and you get an account. You can play games and chat with friends, but you have to request to be friends. Very low-tech, but it's kind of fun."

"Cool!" said Lilah. "What's it called, so I can make an account?"

"Facebook, apparently. I put in my real name, not an alias- Search Julienne Paris."

Lilah crawled up to her bed and got out her desk. A few minutes later, I got a notice. "Friend request- Lilah Espinoza," It read. I, of course, accepted.

A few weeks later, I had caused a trend. Most of the other kids at Tactical School had joined Facebook. I'm Facebook-friends with Lilah (And every other girl in Tactical School), Evan, and some of my family back in Québec.

Remy thinks there's a virus on his Facebook account, because his friend requests "Must not have gotten through." In truth, everybody clicks 'Ignore' and says it didn't get through.

So far Remy has 0 friends. I almost feel sorry for him, but most of the time I just want to harpoon him. A harpoon is an ancient human tool that was most commonly used early 20th century, used mainly on whales. Most people don't know what one is, because since then, there have been many better tools.

Also, the ancient humans were so weird. They have one popular idea, so a million other similar things are created in an attempt to allure the same crowd. If the original is still there, people won't leave what they're currently using for almost the same thing! Instead, why don't they come up with an original idea so maybe they could get a popular surge? It would probably work better than copying.

In addition, why were they so obsessed with skintight clothes? What was the hype about wearing a skintight shirt and skinny jeans? And somehow, all-over, skintight body suits were considered loser clothes.

They freaked about 2012, too. Seriously, it wasn't the end of the world, it was the best thing to ever happen to it. (It was the birth of the baby that was the reincarnation on Michael Jackson.)

Facebook is now what kids spend all their free time on- Messaging, chat, games, everything it has they do. Fantasy Game is old news now.

Facebook has also helped people know each other better. For example, Lilah is so obsessed with muffins that she has created 32 pages and groups about muffins, various muffins, and muffin fan clubs. Yet she's put up one fan club about Roy Harper and one promoting them as a couple. Roy doesn't seem to mind, though.


	4. I think I'm falling for you

**Lilah hasn't sent me Lilahland yet, so enjoy this chapter, even though my chapters tend to be short… Sorry that they are short. I write them in school, so I tend to rush them so I can put my ideas into them as soon as I can so I might finish the chapter before homeroom ends… I'll try to expand this one a little as I write it.**

**BTW, this chapter title was named after Colby Caillat's song 'I think I'm falling for you". The chapter makes me think of it.**

**You know what would be cool? If someone made a fan club for me on Facebook. I'd SO join it. And force Maddie to join it, too.**

**Also, I recently learned how to tie a noose knot with my eyes closed or with only one hand. Yippee! Now I can hang people! Not that I'll ever use it. The only state they're still allowed to hang people in is Texas now. And I don't live there. And it's only for people on Death Row.**

**On a lighter note, here's my chapter:**

Julienne's POV

I sat in the classroom, thinking hard. I was trying to recall information for my History test. Who was Xerxes (Heh heh funny name…)? Why was he important? When did he rule? I'm a good student usually, but History is quite boring (Even though I use an early 21st century website). I feel History is the most useless subject we have here in Tactical School. Sure, we should learn about any military geniuses to get ideas from, but if we're training to be in the Bugger Wars, do we really have to learn about how the ancient Egyptians mummified people?

I quickly guessed the last couple questions- True or False. I had a 50-50 shot.

"You may now turn in your tests," Instructed Ms. Turanga, my History teacher. As each student left the room, they passed her their test. As I passed in mine, she glared at me. This was probably because I pretty much sleep through her class and still get an A (Minus) in it.

I walked back to my quadrant. I jumped backwards onto my bed, glad the History test was finally over. I think I might have fallen asleep, or into a sleep-like trance, but when I woke up, I saw Evan sitting on his bed, fiddling around with his desk. I grabbed my desk and set it on 'Magnifying glass.' Fine, it seems stalkerish, but I was bored. And he seemed unsure about something. He wasn't doing anything, and there wasn't a moving picture on his desk, so I decided to look. Using my desk, I saw it was a message.

To: Julienne Paris

Subject: Hey

Meet me the observation deck. I have something to tell you. It's very

That's all I got before he navigated away from the page. So that I wouldn't look weird if he came over to see what I was doing, I got out of magnifier mode and logged on to Facebook.

What did he want to tell me? What adjective was he going to describe it as? And why do I have another Farmville request from Carn Carby?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I sat with Lilah, wondering what Evan had been trying to tell me. So far our list included:

-he needed to copy notes

-he's a she

-He needs my help for something

-He found something interesting

-he's gay

There was much more than that, though, but those were the most plausible.

"I have an idea!" said Lilah. "What if he likes you?"

"Duh, we're friends," I said, not getting it.

"No, no. What I meant was what if he likes you, as in a more-than-friends way?"

What _if_ Evan likes me? Would it be too awkward for us as friends? Or…Do I like him back? Should we be more than friends?

Evan walked into the room. What am I going to say? Oh, wait; I don't say all that much to him, anyways…

"Hey," I greeted him, and then resumed blankly staring at my desk, waiting for something to happen.

"Hey," he said in return. Huh, I've never noticed before how cute his nose is. And…Ohmigod am I seriously thinking this? Ugh. What if he really doesn't like me as more than a friend? This could ruin our friendship! But if he does like me, then it could be the best thing that could ever happen for us. This is so confusing…

**Note from Maddie:**

**OH MY GARRICK WHAT THE FLASH. Doesn't anyone watch Zoey 101? CHASE AND ZOEY! CHASE AND ZOEY! It took so long but if they just DID something about it, it wouldn't be that drama! On second thought, I like drama. Keep at it.**

Evan's POV

I've been in this situation a million times before- I want to tell her I like her, but it might ruin our friendship. She's cute- I love her, and have since she got here. But it's like talking to a widow- Any mention of Bonzo Madrid, and she bursts into tears! It feels hopeless, but I really like her. What should I do? What _will_ I do?

Oh, Julienne, why is this so hard?

**I guess the note from Maddie isn't technically an author's note, but I put it in bold like one because it's similar. Author's sister not, I guess. I guess kind of an Editor's note?**

**Please review, and if anyone has any chapter ideas, please tell me!**


	5. The Observation Deck

**A/N: I've gotten a few questions/comments/concerns about Evan Kasper's name.**

**Maddie- Yes, he did have a different name. Sawyer. But then I got over Sawyer. So I changed his name to be similar to a guy I still kind of like.**

**Lilah- NO IT IS NOT AFTER ANDREW KASPER. Don't worry; it's Robby Kasper, class president. He's kind of cute. If you went back and looked at the description I gave, Evan is like a taller version of him.**

**Alice- When are you going to use Juliennevan, besides in reviews? Just wondering…**

**And now to the story!**

Julienne's POV

I just got the rest of Evan's message. It said, "Meet me at the Observation Deck. I have something to tell you. It's very important. What time are you free to meet up?"

I replied. I _had to_ find out what he wanted to tell me. Right after "Dinner" would be fine; we both were free until lights-out at 20:00 (Dinner begins at 18:30, ended at 19:00).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At 19:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I waited at the Observation Deck, looking up at the starry sky. I tried to find the Sun among the thousands of stars. We were facing the solar system Earth was in right now, so it was possible. Oh, it was so beautiful! I wish I was back home in Québec, enjoying the mall with my friends… Good times, good times…

Imagine there are millions of stars out there, alien life- Wait… The buggers… Well, besides the buggers, there must be all sorts of forms of intelligent life out there, constantly developing, making new species. Maybe there was a planet of Yetis, or maybe fish-people. Who knows? And stars are constantly developing in distant nebu-

"Julienne?" I was in mid-thought when Evan interrupted me. I was about to turn around, then spotted something- a light was expanding.

"Look, Evan, there's a nova occurring! Let's watch it explode!" I said.

"Oh, cool! I guess my news can wait…" he replied, looking away a bit, scratching his neck. "That's cool…"

"Oh, yeah, I came because you asked me to, so you could tell me. The nova can wait. Tell me what you wanted to say."

"What I wanted to tell you was… Um… Err…" he seemed unsure how to continue. I looked into his deep blue eyes. He was so much more sensitive than Bonzo. And sweeter. And-

Evan interrupted my thoughts, kissing me. He took a step back.

"That's how I feel about you," he put it. My head was spinning. He's so romantic! This felt better than Bonzo. Evan is better than Bonzo. I should stop comparing this to Bonzo- Bonzo is dead. Evan is now, and I love him.

"I feel the same way," I said to Evan, and pulled him in for a longer kiss.

"Let's watch the nova," said Evan. We sat down and watched the star expand until it blew up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Zo-em-squee!" exclaimed Lilah when I got back from the Observation Deck. Evan had gone off to the Games Room (Like the Battle School one, but with more advanced games) while I had gone off to the dormitory to tell Lilah what had just happened.

"Ohemgee, we should double-date!" suggested Lilah. "You and Evan, and me and Roy! We could do another séance!"

"That's a great idea! ...Except for the séance circle. No more séance," I told Lilah. "Anyways, when should we do the date?"

"Whenever! The only times we're busy are when we have battles. You know what? You're luckier than that cotton ball I found in Roy's underwear drawer."

"Lilah, why were you looking through Roy's underwear drawer?"

"Because he was asleep, duh. Oh, how I wish I were that cotton ball…" Lilah got a dreamy look on her face.

**Just waiting for Lilah to finish "Lilahland" so I can put up that chapter…**

**If you have any suggestions for chapters, just tell me, I may use them! :D Please review! Even if it's in another language. ((For some reason, I sometimes check story traffic and there's Venezuela, Brazil, and various other places for some of my stories…)) And sorry the chapter is short. And I feel like I need something to close this... So how's about this? It's been stuck in my head all week.**

**"Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams**

**I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
Im staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls**

**What you've got boy is hard to find**  
**Think about it all about it all the time**  
**I'm all strung up my heart is fried**  
**I just cant get you off my mind**

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**  
**Your love your love your love**  
**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug**  
**Your love your love your love**

**Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice**  
**But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!**

**My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy**  
**My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead**

**What you've got boy is hard to find**  
**Think about it all about it all the time**  
**I'm all strung up my heart is fried**  
**I just cant get you off my mind**

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**  
**Your love your love your love**  
**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug**  
**Your love your love your love**

**I don't care what people say**  
**The rush is worth the price I pay**  
**I get so high when you're with me**  
**But crash and crave you when you are away**

**So I got a question;**  
**Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?**  
**Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?**  
**Is my love, your drug?**  
**(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?**  
**Is my love, your drug?**

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**  
**Your love your love your love**  
**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug**  
**Your love your love your love (x2)**

**Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love... is my drug**  
**I like your beard"**  
**~Ke$ha**


	6. Beach BBQ

**First of all, I'd like to apologize to Alice for getting "Ur love is my drug" stuck in her head and I don't feel like sending a private message.**

**ANYWAYS...**

**So today I had an epiphany. I was trying of ways to satisfy Maddie. She wants to be in this story, so I thought of a few things before coming up with THIS.**

I was idly lying on my back in my bed, kicking my legs in the air. If there was such a thing as a lazy summer day up here in Tactical school, this would be it. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Lilah, where did you get the equipment for a séance circle?" I asked to Lilah, who was lying on the bunk above me.

"You want to do another séance? Great!" Lilah exclaimed. "There's a supply room. They have all sorts of stuff in case of an emergency. The candles were there in case the lights stop working, and we made the carpet from a fire blanket."

"Actually, I have a very different idea," I said. "What if we had a summer barbeque or something?"

"That would be awesome! But when is summer?" Lilah asked.

"I have no clue. But this feels like a good enough time as any to have summer."

"Okay, I'll lead you to the supply room." Lilah directed me to the room. It involved going through little used hallways and we rarely passed anyone. As we approached the Supply Closet, we saw Maddie Foxx talk to an employee about something. He nodded, and a few minutes later came back with a box saying, "THIS SIDE UP" on the bottom, upside down. He also handed Maddie a pink, leopard-print child leash with rhinestones all over it. Maddie ripped open the box, leaning in and putting the child leash on something. Out emerged a boy about the age of 12, wearing a white jumpsuit with a red stripe down the middle and a nametag reading "HELLO, MY NAME IS Bart Allen."

Maddie proudly walked off with her new… Um… pet.

Lilah and I approached the worker.

"Excuse me, but can you help us get a few things?" I began. I told him what we wanted for the barbeque.

"Here, why don't you just search the Supply Closet for them, and maybe while you're at it, you'll find some extras that you hadn't thought of," he replied, and opened the door to the Supply Closet. I stood, amazed, feeling like Alice in Wonderland, when she went through the rabbit hole. The door had opened to a huge warehouse. There were boxes everywhere!

Lilah and I walked up and down the aisles. One section was labeled "As seen on TV." I remembered that before holograms, people would watch TVs for entertainment. They were box-shaped and showed a moving, two-dimensional picture. I examined a few of the labels. "Zoidberg," "Frida Waterfall," "Turanga Leela," and many others were there. **((A/N: I know Maddie will get this, and possibly Lilah. Anyone else know where these are from?))** I didn't recognize any, so I moved on down the aisle.

I found sandbags easily, which we could open up to spill out the sand to create a beach-like feel. We also found a bunch of inflatables, some of which we took. Inflatables would be handy, especially the beachballs. We also found some build-your-own-Jacuzzi kits, which would be good enough for water. Some of the stuff in the Supply Closet just didn't make sense…

Lilah and I also found a section labeled "Twilight." I recognized it from somewhere, but I forgot where… Anyways, I checked out a few labels. "Edward Cullen," "Alice Cullen," "Jacob Black," and a bunch of other names were there. It seemed so familiar for some reason… I looked in the one labeled "Jacob Black." There was a hot, shirtless guy tied up and blindfolded inside. I thought he'd be great for the party (So did Lilah). I also grabbed Emmett Cullen and Seth Clearwater. They might help out with the party, too.

By the end of our trip to the warehouse- I mean, Supply Closet (Wink, wink), Lilah and I had more than enough for the party. Why did they have some of that stuff in there?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was very easy to persuade Colonel Wilson, the head of Tactical School, to let us have a beach barbeque on the Observation Deck. Many people were willing to help out, especially Evan (Evan! 3 3 3 3 ;-) 3) and Roy.

We set up the Jacuzzis first, and then poured out the sand. Next came the artificial (Yet very convincing) palm trees. We put up all the things that light up (Tiki torches, grill, et cetera), then the inflatable monkeys and beachballs. We tossed coconuts, shells, and every other extra we had on the sand.

Almost everyone in Tactical School came, and it was a blast. I had also remembered why the Twilight section seemed so familiar- It was all from the book Twilight that Serena had recommended I read in Battle School a while ago. So, I had an epiphany- we could use Emmett as 3 things all at once: a guest, a girl magnet (And therefore, a crowd attractor), AND a disco ball! We put bright lights on him and made him sparkle.

What made the party truly great, though, was the fact that Remy was locked up in a closet with some other dorks, away from me and Lilah. (We later found out that he didn't know he was locked in, he was actually enjoying being in there… I guess this is a win-win situation, except for the fact that I wanted to torture Remy. I guess I will another time…)

Near the end of the party, there were only couples left. Evan and I, Lilah and Roy, Maddie and Bart, and Damian with Collin were the only people there, spread far apart.

I leaned over and lightly kissed Evan.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he replied. We stargazed the rest of the night, and even fell asleep there.

Best. Day. Ever.

**So it's not themed for the upcoming Valentine's Day, but the end part is close enough. :D**


	7. Wahfflez!

**HI. I asked Lilah for an idea for my story, and she told me waffles. ****So this is how I'm putting waffles into my story for you, Lilah…**

Lilah burst into the room, holding 2 waffles in each hand.

"Julienne! Guess what?" she exclaimed. Before I could answer, she yelled, "WAFFLES!"

I facepalmed. Of course she'd say that… I replied as calmly as I could, "Yes, Lilah. Waffles."

This only got her more excited, though. She ran around the room, yelling "WAAAAAAFFLLLLESSSSSSS!" She kept doing this. Eventually, she paused, and then burst out with, "Waffles, waffles, waff-les! Waffles, waffles, waff-les!"

Evan walked in, wide-eyed. "Um, Lilah? What exactly are you doing?"

Lilah whipped around, looking crazy (Well, crazier than usual). "Waff. Ulz. I…haz… WAFFLES!" Lilah burst into another waffle-crazy frenzy.

Evan edged around the corners of the room and sat on my bed, next to me. He whispered to me, "…Does this happen often?"

"Yep. Whenever someone lets her have waffles, something like this happens," I replied.

"Oh, good. So there's a solution?" he asked, relieved.

"Nope," I told him. "You just wait for her either to burn out or eat her waffles."

At this, Lilah turned and glared at me. "I… will never… _ever_… give up my waffles. Eating them would be like giving away my precious!" Lilah started petting one of her waffles like an evil genius stroking their cat. She snapped back again to her frenzy, jumping onto beds now. She sprang up from the floor onto her bed (Actually, she jumped up, hit her head on it, and crawled up the ladder. But it sounds more amazing the way I put it first.). She curled up and fell asleep.

"That was…scary…" Evan commented.

"Eh, you get used to it."

**This looked a lot longer in my journal… Anyways, if anyone gives me a good enough idea, I'll try to incorporate it into my story! :D**

**Oh, and Lilah? Still waiting for "Lilahland" and too lazy to send an email**


	8. National Pride

**CRAAAAAAAAP I haven't written anything for Lover No More lately… BUT I am now somewhat motivated! **

…**Kind of…**

**Okay, I've been typing that up as I tried to think of an idea. And now I have one!**

"_Ja, zis the party?" _ Julienne's alarm sounded. Once it got into the actual song, the whole quarter woke up.

Well, except for Julienne. She was already awake, anticipating the day to come.

"Unhh… What IS that?" Sawyer sleepily said. "It's kinda catchy…"

"German Sparkle Party!" Julienne said happily. "It's not really that appropriate for the day, though. Guess what it is?"

"I don't CARE what it is; I want to get back to sleep…" Lilah said. "What time is it?"

"It's midnight!" Julienne said happily. "And Lilah, I thought you might be happy at what it is… IT'S CANADA DAY!"

Lilah gasped. "Oh my gosh, it IS? Happy birthday, Canada!"

"And guess what I sto-I mean, borrowed from the supply closet?" Julienne asked, grinning. She held up a red Sharpie in an arm with the Canadian flag already drawn on it. She held up a roll of duct tape in another. She nodded at a stick by her bed.

"What's the stick for?" Lilah asked. "Can we poke peoples' eyes out with it?"

"It already served its purpose, but if you want to, you may," Julienne said. "Oh, it will be a sight to see when you find out what I used it for. Heh…heh…heh…"

Sawyer saw no response was needed from him at the minute and fell back onto his pillow. He was asleep in a matter of minutes and started mumbling in another few. Julienne recognized it as German Sparkle Party.

"…I like Gehman spahkul pahty…" he mumbled, not pronouncing the 'r' sounds. Julienne giggled and initiated preparations with Lilah.

Julienne sat in class, the flag she'd placed at the end of her stylus fluttering with every small hand movement. It had been getting on most peoples' nerves until Colonel Helson finally gave in.

"Miss Paris, could you PLEASE put that flag away?" he asked. It sounded more like an order, but Julienne saw his phrasing as a choice.

"Nope," Julienne said simply.

"And why would that be?" asked Colonel Helson, getting irritated.

"It's Canada day," Julienne said. "I'm just showing my national pride."

"…Fine, if you must…" he said, annoyed. "But maybe you could move it around less?"

"Well, I guess I could, but then I'd have less notes, wouldn't I?" Julienne said. "I'm sorry, but I'd like to do well in school. I hope you believe the same."

Her teacher begrudgingly agreed. Julienne happily continued with her notes.

As Julienne exited her class, Lilah ran up to her, laughing.

"Julienne, that was AWESOME," Lilah said. Receiving a puzzled look from her friend, Lilah elaborated. "At the gym, Remy was struggling with the half-pound dumbbells and so he got up to go to the water fountain. Someone followed the instructions on his back… that were in _your_ handwriting!"

Julienne recalled what she'd done the night before. She'd written on Remy's back: Kick me if you want to wish me a happy Canada Day!

She'd included a little flag at the bottom, too.

"Ha ha, thanks! I'm glad the teachers didn't notice my handiwork," Julienne said. Lilah's eyes widened and Julienne got confused again. Lilah wasn't looking at her, but now looking _past_ her. Colonel Helson stood behind her.

"What handiwork didn't you want us to know about?" he asked suspiciously. "Could it have been, oh, the streamers? Or that injured kid from your cabin in the infirmary?"

Julienne quivered, scared. She hadn't meant to send Remy to the infirmary, but it was a pleasant surprise. Colonel Helson lowered his voice and said, "It's all right. You're off the hook for now- we could use a bit of cheery streamers and nobody likes that kid, anyways."

Julienne sighed. She was relieved- She hadn't considered getting in trouble. She thought if she did it anonymously, she could pull it off without resistance. But she'd been wrong- a feeling she didn't like. Nobody liked that feeling here. (Even if being wrong would be better for him/her)

**Okay, not that great of an ending, and a short chapter, but at least it's DONE.**


End file.
